Us against the world
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: AU. Two childhood friends leave their abusive houses. (Summaries are not my strong suit, so I apologize for the lackluster one.) Rated for a list of reasons and it is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble, and I'm planning on writing my second story. Please enjoy the first chapter to this SVTFOE story, rated for a list of reasons, and like in my Pokémon story, I will tell you in fear of offending people.**

 **Child abuse, lemons, language, attempted rape, character death, petty theft, child neglect, possible animal abuse, mental breakdowns, mental disorders—as I stated in my first story, I will be here all day if I sit here and type out the disorders singlehandedly—suicide attempts and drugand alcohol use. If you are offended by any of these and you still read the story, please take it with a pinch of salt.**

 **Also, this story is an AU, so it won't follow the canon story, so please keep that in mind and please enjoy the first chapter.**

Two 9-year-old children ran down the darkened street as they heard voices calling out to them. The two stopped and looked back as they panted and sweat ran down their faces, "Marco, what are we going to do?"

"We can't stop Star, they'll catch us," Star Butterfly frowned as her best friend Marco Diaz grabbed her by the hand and frowned, "We need to go Star, we need to keep moving before they catch us," Star slowly nodded before the two children continued to run down the street.

The two ran into an alley and quickly hid behind a large green dumpster and tightly held each other. Marco looked around the dumpster and saw four adults running down the street and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Marco?" Marco looked at his best friend since birth and Star frowned, "I'm hungry,"

"I am too," the two stood up and Marco slightly smiled, "C'mon Star, I'm sure we'll find something to eat," Star nodded and the two of them walked out of the alley and in the opposite direction of the adults.

The two walked down the street and Star moaned as she held her stomach, "Marco I'm hungry!"

"We have to be quiet Star," Star moaned and pouted, "We'll get something to eat, but we have to be quiet or our parents are going to find us," Star lightly whimpered and nodded as the two children continued to walk down the street, ignoring the people staring at them.

 **Okay everyone, I know this chapter is short, but I didn't have the first chapter planned very well and I truly apologize for that and I will try to make the second chapter longer. And now I would like for you all to enjoy this chapter and I would like everyone's input as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Good to hear, mate. Keep reading.**

 **Momokol: More is coming, mate, don't worry.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, sorry about that, mate, but normally intros are short, so thanks for giving me some points.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

15-year-olds Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz walked down the darkened street with two Rottweiler puppies beside them. The puppies began barking before running onto a grassy field, "Hurry up, Thunder and Lightning, we need to get home and fast," Star quietly hissed as the two best friends watched as their puppies ran around, playing in the grass.

Star groaned and Marco chuckled, "Leave them be, Estrella, they're just having fun,"

"But Marco we can run into them and-"

"Star it's been six years, our parents wouldn't know us if they tripped over us, and besides, Thunder and Lightning need to run around," Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we'll take these two knuckleheads home and then we'll go," Star sighed and smiled at the two puppies running around the grassy field, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at his best friend in confusion, "What do you think would've happened if we hadn't have managed to get away that night? We're running around, we have two puppies and we barely have any idea on what we're doing,"

"Well…we manage. Yes, we're going to have a little more problem since we have puppies, but we've been on our own since we were nine. I'm pretty sure we can make do with two puppies." Star frowned and nodded as Marco kissed the side of her head.

The two walked down the street with the puppies following close behind them. Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked at his best friend in confusion and arched a brow, "I…I think we shouldn't go out tonight. We should just get back and scrape some food together and have a small dinner,"

"Star, you know as well as I that we need to go out and get what we need to survive and-"

"And Thunder and Lightning are just puppies and we don't know if they'll go all over if we leave them alone for a few hours." Star looked up with a hint of sadness behind her eyes, "We've been stealing all week, we barely got away last time and…Marco I just want us to spend tome time alone in the-"

"Okay Star, we'll have a small dinner back at our place," Star softly smiled and nodded before her smile faded into a frown, "What's wrong, Starlight?"

"I…nothing, just exhausted," Marco looked at his best friend in confusion and Star shook her head, "It's nothing Marco. Let's just get home," Marco sighed and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

The two teenagers stepped into an abandoned building with the puppies following close behind. The two looked around the dust covered room and Star frowned, "This is…depressing, isn't it?" Marco ignored his best friend and walked further into the room, "Marco? What are you doing?"

"Making us something to eat," he looked back and Star frowned as she wrapped her arms around her and slightly shivered, "Are you okay?"

"Cold…scared," Marco turned and walked towards her and took his hoodie off before wrapping it around his best friend, "Thanks Marco…but what you? It's supposed to be freezing rain tonight and-"

"And I'm worried about you, Estrella," Marco smirked and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about me, okay? You know I look out for you," Star frowned and nodded as Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry…I know life is current rough and we're barely making ends meet, and we are both a couple of teenagers who have to steal to survive and-"

"No offense, Marco, I love you, I really do, but this isn't helping," Marco frowned and Star leaned closer to him, "Six years…and nothing is getting any better…but we are out of those abusive households,"

"Star," Star hummed and looked up in confusion, "I need you to tell me what your parents did to you while you were living with them. You always looked frightened up until we ran away and you never explained why."

"I don't want to talk about it," Star looked down again as a frown painted across her lips, "I'll tell you when I'm ready,"

Marco hummed and wrapped his arms around her, "And I'll be willing to listen," the moment was broken when the puppies began barking and the two chuckled, "I'll get dinner started," Star nodded as Marco turned and walked away from her and she sat down.

 **I'm cutting this one here. This is just a insight on how the two are doing and I am deeply sorry for the lackluster chapter.**


End file.
